


Hunter One-Shot

by Smith_wesson_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Perfect Day with Dean, Sex by lake, Texas, condom use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith_wesson_winchester/pseuds/Smith_wesson_winchester
Summary: Perfect Day with Dean Winchester and Rachel Remington





	Hunter One-Shot

Hunter One Shot

The rag in my right hand slapped against the hood of my Ford Escape as I washed the dried bugs from the hood and front bumper. It was a hot day in the August heat of Texas reaching close to 100 degrees and above 90% humidity. Sweat was dripping down my skin and saturating my thin green cotton tank top and cut off shorts as I ran the soapy rag over the small SUV. I stood up to stretch arching my back when I heard the thumping rock bass of a classic rock song from the 80's caught my attention, and I glanced over to the vacuum cleaners in front of the washing bay where I was parked.

A '67 black Impala with Kansas license plates was parked less than 20 feet away from me with the front doors open and the stereo blasting over the roar of the vacuum. The chrome was polished and the black paint job was well waxed and freshly washed. It was the epitome of American made classic car and I admired the detail as it was obviously well cared for. Next to the passenger door, I noticed long legs and a very fine masculine ass swinging to the beat of the song. As he kneeled on the front seat to reach across, I saw he was wearing rugged brown leather hiking boots. I didn't want to be caught gawking, so I quickly turned back to washing my car. Since I happen to like the classic Def Leppard song playing, I started swinging my hips and dancing to the beat and singing "Pour Some Sugar on Me".

I was really getting into the music as I washed my car when I suddenly noticed the man with the Impala had finished and was staring at me as he leaned against the trunk. His long legs were crossed at the ankles and his well muscled arms were crossed over his t-shirt clad broad chest. I couldn't help but slide my eyes up his body taking in the narrow waist, tight abs, well defined shoulders and thick neck. His chin was a little scruffy like it had been at least two days since a razor had touched it. His full lips were stretched into a huge smile of white teeth as he watched me and his jaw was square with a little dimple in the center of his chin. I couldn't see the color of his eyes behind the dark sunglasses perched on his nose and his hair was a darker blonde color pushed off his forehead with gel. I shot him a flirty smile back since he was very attractive, and I didn't mind the audience since I was enjoying to music. I went back to washing my Escape. When I heard the car wash sprayer turn on I looked up over the top of my car, and I saw the tall man rinsing the side I had already washed.

"Thanks." I said.

"No, problem. Since I enjoyed your dancing to my music, I thought I'd help you finish so I could introduce myself." His voice was a deep baritone that sent a shiver down my spine. We finished washing my Escape together. I poured the soapy bucket into the drain and rinsed the rag in the sprayer. Shutting off the water, the man turned around and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Dean."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rachel." I smiled up at Dean since he was about six inches taller than me and took his large hand into my smaller one. He was very sexy and appeared to be in his mid-thirties. Goosebumps traveled up my arm when I felt his fingers softly stroke my sensitive palm. His bright white smile widened and crinkles formed in the corners of his eyes at my physical response to his touch. His eyes followed my tongue as I nervously licked the sweat on my upper lip.

"I've got some beer on ice in the trunk if you would like a cold drink." Dean offered.

"You know exactly what a woman needs, don't you, Dean?" I teased back enjoying flirting with this gorgeous man.

"Absolutely." He replied with a laugh and turned to pop the trunk of the Impala reaching inside and grabbing two longneck bottles of Shiner Bock from a beat up old metal green cooler. I caught a glimpse of a complex design in white paint on the inside trunk before Dean closed it. Opening both bottles, Dean walked over and handed me a bottle. Taking a long draw of the ice cold beer I swallowed the crisp dark flavor with a hum of pleasure.

"Awesome." As I lowered the bottle I noticed Dean watching a drop of sweat slide down my neck into the low cleavage of my tank top. "Enjoying the view?"

"Yeah. Hot girl in more ways than one is my favorite view." Dean said as he raised his eyes to mine and they began to burn with green fire. 

I felt my face flush in response to his appraisal. I watched his throat and the muscles in his neck as he tipped up his own bottle taking a long drink. I resisted the urge to run my palm down his well defined chest but my eyes must have betrayed me because Dean leaned towards me to whisper, "Want to get out of here and get to know each other some place a little more private?"

"I have a better idea." I whispered back coyly. I tipped the bottle up and downed the cold brew. As I flipped the bottle into the trash, I asked, "If you want to follow me, I'll take you to my favorite place to cool off."

Without waiting to see if he was going to follow me, I turned and hopped into my Escape and turned the key. I pulled out of the car wash bay and took a right onto the black top road. I smiled as heard the deep growl of the Impala following me. Heading towards my brother's ranch for 15 minutes, I turned off the highway onto one of the back ranch dirt roads and bumped over the cattle guard between the barbed wire fencing. We drove down to the edge of the 40 acre lake in the back pasture. As I turned off the engine, the Impala pulled next to my Escape and the engine turned off with a rev. I dropped the keys into the console and stepped out into the Texas heat.

Whistling appreciatively under his breath, Dean stepped out of the car and said, "Awesome." He walked around the front of the car to stand next to me looking out across the lake. The water was clear enough to see the rocky bottom and the small minnows swimming just under the surface. There was a small island of rocks near the center with a few mesquite trees along the shores. An earthen dam surrounded the lake on one side where the lake had been dug out providing a very private setting.

"Welcome to the Rocking R ranch, Dean. This is my favorite spot and the best place to spend a hot afternoon." I waved my hand towards the lake. "Feel like a swim?"

"Absolutely. I've got some cut-offs in the trunk." Dean answered.

"Oh, you don't need those." I smiled wickedly as I pulled my tank top off and dropped my shorts down my legs. Dean's eyes went wide as he realized that I was stripping right there and then smiled and unbuckled his belt before pulling off his t-shirt revealing a perfectly formed chest and tight abs. Without any embarrassment I took off my matching lace bra and panties and stood proudly letting Dean look his fill. As his jeans and briefs hit the ground, I glanced down to see the impressive erection he was sporting. Before he could untie his hiking boots, I kicked out of my tennis shoes. "Race you to the island!" I said as I took off for the water and dove long and low into the lake. I heard a guffaw of laughter at my playfulness and before long there was a splash behind me.

Setting out with long strokes, Dean quickly caught up to me and passed me to reach the rocks first. I reached the island just a second behind him. On the side we reached, there was a sheer drop below the water so we held the rocks while we caught our breath treading water. "I win." Dean said laughing. "What do I get as a prize?"

I wrapped both arms around his neck so he had to keep one hand on the rock to keep us from going under the water. Pressing my body to his, I kissed him. He slid his free arm around my waist and arched my back into him so I could feel his naked skin from my shoulders to my feet. Tilting his head slightly he ran his tongue along my lips asking for permission to enter which I granted so our mouths could blend together completely. Using my tongue to trace every texture from the serrated edges of his teeth and the soft inside of his lips, I lost all sense of the world around me but my intense focus on the man in my arms.

I felt Dean's hand move up my spine, and he buried his hand in my long hair holding my head as he plundered my mouth as thoroughly as I was exploring his. The intense explosion of passion between us was quickly unquenchable, and we were fighting to get closer without drowning. Breaking apart and breathing harshly, Dean quickly pushed up onto the small rock island and lifted me up effortlessly into his arms. He maneuvered me so that I was lying on my back with him leaning over me. He leaned down and rested his thigh between mine and continued to kiss me till nothing existed except him to me.

Breaking contact, Dean pushed up onto his elbows to look down into my eyes. The sun was directly behind his head giving him a halo like look and almost all of the green was swallowed up with his blown pupils. "Damn! Rachel, you are so hot." Dean's voice was deeper and rougher as he tried to catch his breath. "Want to continue this back on shore so I can get a condom?"

"Absolutely, cowboy." I smiled up at him stroking my hand down his slick damp shoulders and arms. Dean stood quickly and held out his hand to pull me up off the rocks. As I stood, I flowed into his arms again and moved my hand onto the back of his head pulling him down to merge my mouth to his for more deep wet kisses. I could feel the sun's warmth all over my body intensifying the sensations I was experiencing with Dean. All my focus began to pool into my lower abdomen and between my legs. Dean's hand slid up my rib cage to caress my breast causing a shiver to run down my spine making my knees weak. Placing my palms on his pectorals I gently pushed back gaining some distance between our bodies to draw a deep breath. 

Without a word I spun on my heel and dove into the lake setting out as fast as possible for the shore where my Escape and the Impala were parked. Again, I heard a splash behind me as Dean entered the lake swimming as quickly as I was. He made it to the shore first and I left the water a few seconds behind him.

I stood admiring his body in the bright sunshine as he walked to the trunk of the Impala. There wasn't a single imperfection on that gorgeous body from his muscular calves, lean waist, rounded butt, and broad shoulders. Dean pulled a red and black plaid blanket from the trunk and spread it out between our cars. His eyes were burning with desire and he slowly held out his hand beckoning me to him. As if I was being pulled by an invisible rope, I walked toward him slowly giving an extra sway to my hips. I moved into his arms and he lowered us to the blanket covered ground. I was burning for him already, "I feel empty Dean. Fill me, please." I begged.

Leaning up and rolling onto his side, he picked up a small foil packet and rolled the condom onto his engorged cock. It was as beautiful as the rest of his body, thick, rounded, and long enough to guarantee absolute pleasure to a woman. Trailing his hand up from my ankle to the center of my core, Dean moaned when he felt how wet and ready I was for him. 

"Jeez, Rachel, you are so beautiful and perfect." He lightly circle my clit drawing out gasps of pleasure from my lips. Increasing the pressure, he eased his long finger into me causing my hips to jerk towards his hand. "Easy baby, we're almost there." Adding another long finger, I gasped as he stretched me causing another wave of moisture to pool from my core as he watched my face for every reactions he was drawing out of me. 

My hands instinctively clinched on his shoulder digging my nails into him causing him to groan. "That's it, I can't wait another second." Dean rolled between my thighs and fitted his latex covered cock into my sensitive core. I melted around him as the stretching sensation made waves of ecstasy travel all over my body.

I moaned as Dean fitted his mouth to my lips and mimicked the motion of his rocking hips with his tongue. Wrapping my arms tightly around his back and raising my knees to take him as deep as I could, I tried to hold onto the only thing in my reality at that moment, Dean. As I moaned into his mouth, he started moving faster hitting my sweet spot deep inside with every thrust. Unconsciously my nails dug into his butt cheeks and we began to be climb the pinnacle of ecstasy. Raising my hips, I met Dean's thrusts pushing us both towards climax faster and faster. I broke away from his amazing mouth gasping for oxygen and buried my face into the junction of his neck and shoulder. Dean was pushing up on his arms and every muscle was tensed with the strength of our mutual physical need. Just when I thought I couldn't contain his powerful strokes, I climaxed with a yell and bit down on the tendons of his neck where my mouth was. Right then, Dean threw back his head and gave a loud shout as he strained in finding his own release and poured into the condom. After jerking three powerful times, he collapse onto me, and I savored his weight cradled on my pelvis as we both gasped for air.

After several long minutes, our breathing returned to almost normal. Dean stirred, "I'm crushing you." He moved to roll onto his side, but I held on him which made him smile. When his cock softened and eased from from my body, I let go of my tight grip on his shoulders letting him roll to lay beside me. He peeled off the condom and rolled to his side facing me resting his head on his hand. "Wow, that was incredible, Rachel."

With my eyes closed I smiled, "Yeah, cowboy, that was a hell of a ride." Dean laid back and laughed loud and long.

"I sure am glad I needed to wash the Impala today." Dean said as his laughing slowed down.

The sun felt wonderful on my naked skin, so I lifted my arms above my head with a deep sigh. I was more relaxed than I had been my entire life thanks to the gorgeous man beside me. "I needed this so much, thank you." I said as I stretched fully on the blanket.

"Really? Glad to be of service. Give me a call anytime you need to expend some tension." Dean said as he turned to face me again. "You weren't the only one feeling stressed. Baby, I should be thanking you."

"Your welcome, cowboy." Goosebumps starting on my arms and legs and I shivered from the water and sweat drying on my skin. Seeing my shiver, Dean wrapped his long arms around me and turned me into his chest. It was like having my own heating blanket. "You are so warm. Does you internal heater always stay on." I teased and he chuckled.

"Baby, you are the hot one, not me." He said against the top of my hair and pulled the blanket to cover me.

We laid wrapped in each other's arms for about ten minutes savoring the euphoric aftermath before Dean's stomach made a loud growl causing me to giggle. "Someone's hungry."

"What can I say, man can't live by sex alone." Dean gave me a squeeze and kissed my forehead. "The least I can do is buy you dinner for sharing your private lake with me."

"Is that your way of asking me out, cowboy?" I said against his chest giggling a little at the absurdity of the situation since I just had sex with a man I met only a few hours ago.

"Well...yeah." He said a little sheepishly. Until his stomach made another loud growl, causing us to laugh again. "Dinner is definitely needed."  
We got up and while Dean put the blanket back in the trunk, I opened the hatch on my Escape and opened my gym bag which had a complete change of clean clothes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean open a beat up duffle bag and pull out clean clothes of his own. After I dressed, I walked down to the shore and gathered up our abandoned clothes. Separating them, I handed Dean his and laid mine in the hatch. "What are you hungry for?" I asked.

Dean gave me a pointed look as his gaze slowly traveled from my shoes up my body to my eyes, "Besides what you already gave me? Can I get seconds later?" I playfully punched his arm which he grabbed and pulled me into a gentle hug. "You probably know a good local place since I'm not from around here, so how about you surprise me?"

"You like barbecue?" I asked.

"Awesome. I haven't had good Texas barbecue in years." He answered.

"Then, I know the perfect place. It's only about two miles up the highway." With a small feeling of disappointment, I stepped out of Dean's arms and climbed into my Escape. 

He followed me again off the ranch and onto the highway to C&J's which had the best brisket in town. We had a wonderful dinner and talked for hours about all kinds of things that we had in common: classic rock music, driving on long road trips, even our love of the classic Three Stooges. Leaving the restaurant after it had gotten dark, Dean walked with me over to my Escape. Neither of us wanted this day to end, so the silence stretched between us for several minutes before Dean said, "I better get back to my brother at the hotel. He's probably wondering where I've been all day."

"Me too. Kyle, my older brother, is a little over-protective and I'm surprised he hasn't tried to text or call me yet." Just as I finished saying that my phone vibrated so I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the message. Sure enough, Kyle was asking where the hell I was. "I better get going."

"Yeah, me too." Dean leaned down towards me looking deep into my eyes and placed his hands to cradle my face. He pressed his lips to mine and gently rocked back and forth. It was the sweetest kiss I had ever received. 

Breathing one soft kiss against Dean’s beautiful lips, I looked up and said, “Maybe I’ll see you again cowboy. Thanks for the perfect day.”

“No, I should be thanking you for giving me one great memory.” After saying that he turned and got into the Impala and drove out of the parking lot. 

God, I hope I see him again.


End file.
